A need exists to gather data immediately and provide instantaneous inflation in the event of a heart attack, unconsciousness, or inability to stay afloat in a body of water after such an event. Physically demanding activities performed in large bodies of water, such as a lake or ocean, may increase the likelihood of such an event. In some cases, sudden physical impairment may occur, for example, during a triathlon or swim training.
An additional need exists to gather data immediately and provide instantaneous inflation in the event of an emergency while working on an oil and gas rig at sea or located off-shore (e.g., in an ocean).
A still further need exists to gather data immediately and provide instantaneous inflation in the event of an emergency while working on a commercial fishing vessel at sea or ocean.
This disclosure introduces a device including components to collectively provide an SIPFD to address these and other needs. In some instances, the disclosed SIPFD may provide potentially lifesaving assistance to persons in distress.
Example embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures. Different embodiments are also possible and will be recognizable to one of ordinary skill in the art, given the benefit of this disclosure, without departing from the scope presented herein. As is common in the practice, drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and are for explanatory purposes that are not meant to limit elements beyond the language of the claims. Except for reasons of clarity, like elements from the different figures are presented with the same or similar element numbers, although not all repeated elements are necessarily numbered in all FIGs.